


My ex boyfriend is a dick

by NovaH



Category: teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: AU!College, Bisexual, Cheating, F/F, F/M, Homosexuality, Humor, Jealousy, M/M, Multi, Romance, Scott Is A Dick, Stalking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-04
Updated: 2018-10-08
Packaged: 2019-07-06 17:02:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15890292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NovaH/pseuds/NovaH
Summary: College life is a mess but throw in the fact that stiles his boyfriend (soon to be ex-boyfriend) is still in the closet and cheats on him by fucking his cousin and you’ll get a bigger mess, what makes matters worse is that Jackson’s hot (no seriously, he’s fucking hot) older step brother is in town. And well, let’s just say that Stiles life is just as chaotic as it sounds.





	1. 01

**Author's Note:**

> It’s 3 AM and idk where i am going with this story

It’s been day three since Stiles last spoke to Scott, they had a little fight on the last time that stiles saw his boyfriend. It was nothing major, it was the same old story; stiles wanting to go public with their relationship and scott still not comfortable enough with his sexuality to come out of the closet yet, sure he was bisexual and stiles would probably be the only guy he would be with for a very long time but it was always the same excuses. Scott always said how his football career could be affected, sure it is 2018 and people are more open about their sexuality now but it was still scary to think that everything he had worked for could fall apart because of the fact that he was dating a guy.

 

Stiles sighed and tossed his phone on the bed, still no new messages from scott. 

 

“Still not speaking to each other huh ?” Jackson rolled his eyes and leaned back on his desk chair, Jackson had been stiles college roommate for over a year now and his best friend since kindergarden. “I don’t even know why you still bother with him, he’s an asshole” Jackson continued and gave stiles a look who was sitting on the bottom of their bunk bed.

 

“I don’t know either, i mean everything was fine in highschool.. Jackson, he has been my boyfriend for over 3 years now and ever since we entered College he has been acting up. Always starting an argument for no reason ! Last week he punched a hole in the library because i didn’t text him back”

 

Jackson rolled his eyes once again and began flipping through the sport magazine that he had been reading before stiles came barging into their shared dorm room and started to rant about his and scott problems once again. Like always.

 

Stiles knew how much his bestfriend hated his boyfriend, they had always had this weird rivarly going one ever since highschool following their way to college. You see, both Scott and Jackson were damn good at sports and they were both excellent at playing football. Stiles on the other hand was a complete nerd who could ‘t run a mile without almost dying, So when Scott asked stiles out for a date stiles couldn’t say no; why would one of the most popular guys ask him out, well not everything was what it seemed because Scott as much as he was attracted to stiles he was still pretty much in the closet, like really tight in the closet with the doors locked and with the keys being thrown in the ocean far away so nobody could open it. Too bad for Stiles.

 

“I am going to give you the same advice i give you everytime and that you in return ignore everytime; break up with him and start dating someone who would actually be proud to be with you, not someone like him who is hiding you like some dirty secret” stiles winced at Jackson’s words, he knew that the blonde was right but that didn’t mean that the words didn’t hurt.

 

Stiles wanted to break up with scott many times but everytime he mustered up courage to talk to the older boy about it scott flashed stiles those puppy eyes and the latter would completely melt and forget what he wanted to say.

 

Their relationship has not really been that great since they both entered college, Scott had been more absent and his jealousy has gotten out of hand pretty much. One time even jackson had to interverne and call the cops on Scott because he had been on their campus in the middle of the night- drunk off of his ass and screaming for stiles to come outside, and since they went to different university’s Scott was not even allowed on their campus without premission, especially not at 4 am in the morning.

 

Stiles got up from the bed and grabbed his phone “i am going to his dorm, i need to talk to him”

 

“There we go again, stiles its a fucking hour drive and how will you get there ? You don’t own a driver license, you don’t even have a car” jackson raised his (perfectly trimmed) eyebrows. Stiles stuck out his bottom lip and tried to give jackson his most precious puppy look, the blonde boy in return gave stiles a disgusted look “you want me to drive you again don’t you ?”

 

“Preeeeettyyyy pwleaseeeee pwleaseeeee”

 

“Gross, but fine i’ll.. but ! On one condition”

 

Stiles face lit up and he flashed Jackson a toothy grin “yes everything you want my lord”

 

“Derek is coming to town and someone has to show him around a bit on the first day, but i have a football match that day so.. you’ll have to do it”

 

“Your attractive yet creepy emo stepbrother is coming ? Of course i’ll ! “ stiles emphasised on the word attractive because he would lie if he said that he didn’t have a little tiny crush on the older boy, every one has a crush on derek i mean the guy is a walking sex god. With the most intense eyes and magnificent beard.

 

“Oh and if scott creepy roommate starts hitting on me again we are leaving”

 

“Isaac is out of town don’t worry”

 

“Fine, and you’re paying for gas”

 

“Yes my lord.” Stiles always got his way when it came to jackson, they would actually make a great couple if it weren’t for the fact that Jackson was asexual and would likely fall in love with himself rather than he would fall in love with anyone else.


	2. 02.

The hour long drive was nerve wrecking for Stiles, they had stopped on their way to Scott’s university a quite few times so Stiles could take a piss on the side of the road and Jackson was getting pretty pissed about it (no pun intended Ha!)

 

”Goddamn it man ! Stop drinking so much energy drinks, if i have to stop the car every damn minute so you can Take a leak it will take much longer than an hour to get there” Jackson grinned his teeth and made a sharp turn which has almost made Stiles spill his Monster Energy drink over his pants. 

 

“Geez, no need to be so irritated Jacks- y’know when i get nervous i just like to drink alot of shit with sugar in it, it helps me calm down, pretty ironic if you ask me” Stiles chuckled and took one last sip before placing the empty can in Jackson’s dashboard, it had been Stiles his fourth can of soda and he was still fucking nervous. He and Scott had never gone for a few days without speaking to each other, it would mostly be hours before one of them broke and called the other but this time was different; Scott was the one who said to take a break. 

 

Jackson shook his head and chuckled “i am suprised your teeth hasn’t fallen out yet from all that sugar” - “well i just brush my teeth alot” Stiles shrugged his shoulders and replied

 

”you also suck Scott’s miniature dick alot so” Jackson replied back and laughed when he saw how red Stiles face had gotten at the mention of the word ‘dick’. Stiles sometimes still acted like a virgin, well Scott was and still is the first guy- scratch that; Scott was and is still the first and only person he has ever been with. He was even Stiles first kiss if you don’t count the time that Jackson accidentally roofied himself in highschool and pretty much stole Stiles first kiss and then proceeded to _puke_ all over the boy (that also kinda took a hit on Stiles non-existing self esteem, thanks jacks)

 

”speaking of which has Scott replied yet- ok were finally here” Jackson said and parked the car next to a three on the campus parking lot. Stiles shook his head in response and glanced out of the car window, it was getting late and he was starting to regret coming here; what if Scott was still upset with him ? He didn’t even know what he wanted to say to the other boy. “What should i say to him though ?” Stiles asked the blonde, Jackson turned his attention to Stiles and gave him a look of disbelief “are you kidding me man ? Tell him what kind of ding-bat he is, just tell him how you really feel. He can’t just keel treating you this way” 

 

Stiles nodded his head at the response, Jackson is right; this time it was going to be different.

 

well, different it was. 

 

The moment Stiles and Jackson arrived at Scott’s door something felt weird, Stiles got this eerie feeling that something was off. As soon as he knocked on the dorm room he was greeted with the sight of a girl wearing nothing but a bra and some very small panties- and you would not believe who it was, no one other than his own cousin (who by the way didn’t even go to college let alone this one).

 

“E-Erica ?!” Both Jackson and Stiles shouted in unison and disbelief, “what are you doing here ? What are you doing in this room ? Where is _Scott_ ?!” Stiles didn’t even wait for Erica to reply as he pushed past the blonde haired girl, his heart was racing as every scenario was going through his head; he hoped that the main and pretty obvious one was just him jumping onto conclusion but he was foolish to think so, as soon as he made his way inside he saw Scott sitting on the edge of the bed with his head between his hands 

 

“fuck Stiles.. i made a mistake “ the curly haired boy said as he looked up to look at his boyfriend, he was greeted with a sight of stiles he had only seen once before; on the day of his mom’s funeral.

 

Stiles couldn’t even cry, the tears wouldn’t even come but his expression showed more than tears could ever. Scott had completely and utterly broken his trust and threw away 3 of the most important years of Stiles life. Before Scott could utter out another word stiles yanked off his necklace that he was wearing, the one that Scott gave him on their very first date and threw it on the ground in front of Scott’s bare feet

 

”Fuck you McCall” was all that Stiles said and turned around without wasting another glance at Scott or Erica. 

 

 

 

 

 


	3. 03

 

 

It had been fifteen minutes since Stiles slammed the door shut and walked out of the door- leaving Scott in his dorm with Erica who was already packing up her clothes from the floor. 

 

Scott stared at the floor, playing with the necklace that Stiles threw on the ground, he knew he fucked up but he couldn’t even force himself to shed a single tear. It had been months now that Scott first cheated on Stiles with Erica, it had began with innocent flirting to drunken text which led one thing to another and he couldn’t seem to stop since. It’s not like he wanted to hurt Stiles or didn’t love him anymore, It was just that Erica gave him away to escape reality; the reality of him and stiles together which could end his whole football career if someone found out and he hasn’t even really started his career yet, he was still in College. 

 

“Aren’t you going to run after him ?” Erica asked- raising her eyebrow at the curly headed boy. Scott shook his head in response and sighed “what’s the point, its not like i have any excuses.. he saw what he saw” 

 

Erica didn’t reply and picked up her bag “He is your cousin, don’t you feel guilty ?” Scott asked, still not looking up from the floor

 

”why should i ? It’s not like me and him were close, besides.. it was fun whatever we had anyway, i just hope he won’t go and kill himself or something because of this” Erica said in a jokingly manner which earned a glare from scott “Thats not funny” 

 

The blonde schrugged her shoulders in response and got the last things of the floor and made her way to the door “well, call me” She said before slamming the door shut behind her- leaving scott alone in his room again.

 

’fuck.. fuck.. FUCK’ scott thought to himself and threw the necklace at the wall, he threw himself on the bed and stared at the ceiling. He really did not know what to do next. 

 

 

“Stiles w-wait up !” Jackson was running after stiles who was suddenly very fast at running, the latter almost couldn’t keep up to him 

 

“i am going to fucking kill him Jacks !- I SWEAR TO GOD.. oh my god what the fuck ?” Stiles stopped running and just broke down and sat on the sidewalk. 

 

Jackson didn’t know what to say, he was in rage he wanted to kill Scott but he held everything in and sat down next to his best friend. “I don’t want to hear any ‘i-told-you-so’ okay ?” Jackson nodded his head in response and embraced the smaller boy- letting stiles cry onto his shoulder. He would come back and kill scott anyway wether stiles really wanted it or not.

 

Just as Jackson was about to curse scott and his whole life out he got a text

 

“shit i totally forgot about Derek, he is arriving earlier than i thought” 

 

“when ?” Stiles sniffed onto Jackson’s shirt

 

”tonight.” 

 

 

 


End file.
